


Whiskey and Waltzing

by sffan



Series: Whiskey and Romance [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon knows what he wants and goes for it.





	Whiskey and Waltzing

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone somewhere made a request for a drunk, sexually aggressive Simon. Here he is.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 13, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

There is a hand on his ass. A _man's_ hand. The long fingers cup a cheek and _squeeze_ gently. Mal turns and the hand slides across his ass and rests lightly on his hip. Mal's eyes widen in shock when he sees who the hand belongs to. 

"S..Simon?" Mal stutters, so surprised that he uses the Doc's first name. "What are you doing?" Mal tries to back away, but can't - Simon has wrapped his fingers around Mal's gun belt. 

Simon looks up at him, eyes bright and slides both hands around to Mal's backside and squeezes firmly. "Squeezing your ass," he says nonchalantly. 

Mal notes the slight flush on Simon's pale cheeks, the barely perceptible slur in his words, and the faint smell of whiskey on his breath and tries desperately to ignore how good Simon's hands feel on his ass. "Are you drunk?" 

Simon smiles up at him and pulls Mal closer - their bodies are centimetres apart and Mal can feel the heat of Simon's body radiating from him, "Maybe. A little," he says with a shrug. 

Mal's pulse is roaring in his ears and he tries to back away again, needing to put a little space between himself and Simon. Simon digs his fingers deeper into Mal's ass, preventing him from moving. 

"Dance with me," Simon says, nodding his head slightly towards the dance floor in the smoky, crowded bar. 

"Wh...what?" Mal says incredulously, eyebrows reaching for his hairline. 

Simon leans in, his lips barely brushing Mal's ear, and whispers, "Dance with me, Mal." Simon's breathy voice saying his name sends a wave of desire through Mal. When Simon runs his tongue along the shell of his ear, Mal's knees quiver. Mal figures he must be a little drunk himself because he lets Simon back him towards the dance floor. 

Simon melts into his embrace, pressing their bodies together as they sway to the slow music. Mal cups Simon's head, stroking his thick dark hair, revelling in the sensation of the soft silkiness of it against his hand. Simon's scent is intoxicating - it's crisp and clean and utterly Simon. Mal presses his face against Simon's head and inhales deeply. He presses his hand into the small of Simon's back, holding him close. Simon slides his lips along Mal's throat to his ear. 

"I want you to fuck me," Simon whispers as he pulls their bodies even tighter together, rubbing their erections together. 

Mal shudders as liquid fire pours down his spine to pool in his groin. "Simon, you're drunk. We ain't gonna be doing anything more than dancin'." 

"I'm not so drunk that I don't know what I want, Mal." He wraps his leg up around Mal's hip, grabs his ass, and grinds their cocks together. "I'm yours. Any way you want me," Simon whispers directly in Mal's ear, his voice husky with desire. "Do you want me to beg? I'll beg. Fuck me, Mal. Fuck me, please." 

It's the please that does it, that one word breaks Mal's control. Mal moans, grips Simon's hair tightly and pulls him into a desperate kiss. He attacks Simon's mouth, sucking, licking, and biting until they're both panting for air. Their tongues wrestle back and forth between their mouths as they press themselves tighter and tighter together and begin to thrust against each other. 

Mal snaps back to reality when he hears the catcalls and whistles. Gasping, he pulls away from Simon. He takes him by the hand and drags him out of the back door to the alley. Relatively fresh air hits him and he takes a deep breath. Simon presses him back against the wall and starts licking his neck. 

"Simon, stop. Not here," Mal says. He has imagined fucking Simon many times - imagined the boy's lily white skin covered in sweat, his hard, lithe body arching and writhing under him, as he begs for more. It's like a dream come true, but Mal doesn't want their first time to be in a scuzzy back alley. Mal hears his gun belt hit the ground before he even realizes that Simon has unfastened it. 

"Yes, here," Simon says with finality as he slides down Mal's body as he falls to his knees. He mouths Mal's erection hard through his pants and Mal barely prevents a loud moan from escaping his lips. Simon grips Mal's hips tightly and using nothing but his lips, teeth, and tongue, unbuttons Mal's pants. Mal's so incredibly turned on by the display that he's trembling and gasping for air by the time Simon is done. 

Simon pushes Mal's pants down and they fall in a pool around his ankles. He then slips both hands under the waistband of Mal's underwear and slides them down until he is fully exposed. Gripping Mal's cock in his hand, Simon begins to lick Mal's balls. At the first touch of Simon's talented tongue, Mal arches his head back against the brick wall he's leaning against and lets out a low moan. Simon strokes Mal slowly, applying next to no pressure at all, as he bathes his balls with long swipes of his tongue. Mal's legs are trembling and he has to balance himself on Simon's shoulders. 

"Oh, God, Simon," Mal gasps in a shaky voice. 

Simon points his tongue and drags it up the length of Mal's shaft, stopping at the head. He swirls his tongue around the head several times, eliciting louder and louder moans with each pass and then takes the head of Mal's cock between his lips and sucks hard at the slit, prodding it gently with the tip of his tongue. Mal groans and his hands tighten against Simon's shoulders as his hips begin to thrust forward involuntarily. Simon opens his mouth wider and begins to slide his lips down Mal's erection. 

As his cock is gradually enveloped in the exquisite hot wetness of Simon's mouth, Mal whimpers at the maddeningly slow pace. Simon begins to swirl his tongue around the length, sucking gently. When the head of Mal's cock hits the back of his throat, Simon relaxes his muscles and deep throats him. Mal nearly howls when Simon swallows repeatedly and begins to hum. Simon slips his fingers in beside his mouth, wetting them and then slides them down the crease of Mal's thigh and under his balls and up to the taut opening to Mal's body. He circles the sensitive opening, teasing it with his finger tips until Mal starts thrusting back into the sensation. Simon sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and slips a finger inside Mal at the same time. Without giving him a chance to adjust, Simon pushes a second finger into Mal's body. Mal moans loudly and begins to rock back and forth between the mouth on his cock and the fingers in his ass. 

Simon curves his fingers upward and brushes against Mal's prostate repeatedly while increasing suction. Moaning louder and louder, Mal begins to fuck Simon's mouth in earnest - thrusting deeper and faster. Simon matches Mal's rhythm with his fingers. Mal digs his fingers deeper into Simon's shoulders as his whole body convulses. With a sharp cry, he comes hard, pulsing down Simon's throat. As his legs turn to jelly, Mal collapses completely against the wall. Simon sucks him dry and helps him pull his clothes back together before standing. 

Mal pulls him into a deep, wet kiss. Sucking hard on Simon's bottom lip, Mal reaches for Simon's erection, running a heavy hand across it. He fingers the large wet spot on the front of Simon's pants where pre-come has soaked through the thin material. 

"Your turn," Mal whispers against Simon's mouth. 

Simon moans and his hips arch into the touch, but he bats Mal's hand away and says in a lust-filled voice, "I'll come when you take me back to your bunk and fuck me into the mattress." 

Mal's knees threaten to give out on him altogether at Simon's words. 

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?" Mal asks, grabbing Simon by the hand. The walk back to Serenity is a fast one. 

* * *

They wake entwined around each other. Simon sits up and looks down at Mal. 

"C..Captain?" Simon asks tentatively, eyes wide and confused. "What's going on? How did I get here?" He runs his hand through his hair. "The last thing I remember...?" 

Simon tries so hard, but at the stricken look of horror on Mal's face, he can't help it - he starts to laugh. He laughs so hard his whole body shakes. "Oh my God, Mal, you should see your face," he gasps between guffaws. 

Simon's arms flail in the air as he overbalances when Mal kicks him off the bed. "OW!" Simon exclaims as he lands on the floor. 

"THAT, was a horrible thing to do to a man," Mal says, glaring down at Simon. 

"Seems like I recall you playing a nasty joke or two on me," Simon says, rubbing his backside with a hand. "I think you bruised me," Simon says with a mock pout. "I bruise easy, you know. Look." Simon says pointing at the various marks on his chest and hips. "You're an animal." 

"Get back up here and let me kiss them all better," Mal says patting the bunk. 

Simon reaches out a hand. When Mal takes it, Simon grips it tightly and tugs hard, pulling Mal out of the bunk and on top of him. Simon wraps his arms and legs tightly around Mal and kisses him passionately. It's quite some time before they make it back into the bunk. 


End file.
